Tenkai Knights: The Hidden Warriors
Tenkai Knight: The Hidden Warriors is a fanfiction story written by Dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published on december 6, 2014. Overview Wakamei and Kiro are now Knights! But what could that mean? The boys wondered the same thing. Could it have something to do with the beast kings return? (I am writing this with adventuremaker16.) Story Author's Note: In case you didn't read the description I am writing this fic with adventuremaker16. They are the one that came up with the idea and they are helping me writing it. End of Author's Note It is just your typical day in Benham City and it was the same for Guren and the others. They all were hanging out with each other but then Chooki said he had to go because he had to watch Kiro. After the last time they watched her no one volunteered to help him. Although Toxsa soon wished he did because shortly after his sister called him demanding he gets to the diner to help out. Now all that was left was Guren and Ceylan. They begun to hang out but once half the day wasn't by they were happy to see that they were not summoned. "Man. Been awhile since we had a break from Quarton." Ceylan said stretching his arms. "No kidding. I thought for sure we would…" but before he could even finish his sentence his core brick began to glow. "We spoke to soon." Ceylan said with a sigh. "Oh well. We better get going." Guren said. "Right." Ceylan said. Then they headed to Mr. White's shop. Toxsa also was on his way but Wakamei caught him leaving and began to chase him. " You wait there Toxsa!" She yelled wanting him to stop. Toxsa didn't listen but he did call the others to let them know what was going on. "Hey guys. Little problem. Wakamei is after me." "What!" They all said in unison. "What did you do?" Ceylan asked. "Nothing. She just started chasing me." Toxsa explained. "Actually guys…" Chooki began but then he chuckled. "What is up Chooki?" Guren asked. "Well…actually…I have someone too." He said. "It is Kiro?" Ceylan said not really needing an answer because he already knew the answer. "Yeah. I can't leave her home alone, so I am bringing her this time." He explained. "What a minute." Toxsa said. "We meet each other on the way to the shop. Let's meet at the intersection and leave Kiro with Wakamei." The others were surprised and a little unsure about this plan. "You sure that is a good idea?" Ceylan asked. "It is fine. Wakamei maybe hard on us but she would never hurt or make a child cry." Toxsa explained. "Is we leave Kiro with her might calm down and might even go home." "Well, it is worth a shot." Chooki said. "If you are sure." Ceylan said in agreement. "Then let's do that." Guren said approving the idea. After that Toxsa ran to the intersection. He hoped Chooki was there first because if not Wakamei would get him first and bring him back to the diner. When he made it there he was glad to see Chooki was there. He ran passes him and nodding his head while wishing him luck with Wakamei. When Wakamei tried to ran by Chooki got in the way. "Hey Wakamei! Can you please help me?" He said pleading. She shopped and looked at him. ""What!?" Her loud voice startled Kiro and she saw this. Then just like Toxsa said she quickly calmed down, so she wouldn't scare Kiro anymore. "I have an important match I need to go to but I need someone to watch Kiro for me. Could you please watch her for awhile?" "Actually I need to…" she began before Chooki just pushed Kiro to her and ran off. "Thanks. Now I really need to go." "Hey! What a minute…" she called out but Toxsa and Chooki did not listen. She turned to Kiro who was smiling at her and she calmed down. However she still wanted to follow Toxsa, so she kneeled down to Kiro's level and said, "say…Kiro…" she said like she forgot her name or a moment. "..Want to follow them?" Kiro just looked at her with confusion and Wakamei too this as a yes, so she grabbed her hand and they both went as fast as they could after them. Wakamei slowed down to match Kiro's speed which caused them to loss the boys. Good thing she knew exactly where they were going. She remembered that weird shop they go to and instantly knew they would be going there. She led Kiro there and once there Kiro had to rest. Wakamei allowed her to rest a bit as she went inside. She found that no one was there. She was really mad now and seriously wanted answers now. That was when she saw a note on the desk with two little bricks. One was purple and the other was orange. She walked up to it and it said it was for Kiro and her. She picked it up as Kiro walked in and began to read it aloud. "Dear Wakamei and Kiro, I do believe it is time to explain everything to the two of you. However since I cannot be there to tell you I will show you. The two bricks with this note should be all you need. Just go to the basement with the portal and from there your answers should begin to be answered." That was all it said and Wakamei thought that the note answered nothing. Now she was really mad. She grabbed the purple core and ran to the basement with the portal. She left Kiro behind but Kiro heard the note too, so she grabbed the orange core and ran after her. In the basement Kiro found Wakamei hitting the big machine yelling, 'Toxsa you get out here now and explain yourself." She kept that up in many areas of the portal and she continued to yell. Kiro was curious about the strange machine and walked up to it. She touched it and looked all around. Suddenly something popped up with two little slots. It was different from the boys because instead of four slots there were only two. Then the cores Wakamei and Kiro had flow out of their hands and went into the device. Then they both started to get transported to Quarton. Kiro was so scared she even dropped Sandy on the ground. When they finally made it to Quarton Wakamei was stunned and Kiro was still scared. "What on earth just happened!?" Wakamei yelled.